Wątek Wprowadzenie
|preceded = - |followed = Wątek Las Białych Snów}} Wątek Wprowadzenie jest pierwszym wątkiem mangi Nanatsu no Taizai obejmuje trzy pierwsze rozdziały. Opis Elizabeth Liones, trzecia księżniczka królestwa Liones, ucieka przed Świętymi Rycerzami którzy przeprowadzili zamach stanu. Księżniczka postanawia odnaleźć członków legendarnej grupy o nazwie Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Jest to jedyna grupa będąca w stanie ocalić królestwo i stawić czoła Świętym Rycerzom. W trakcie podróży trafia do baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika gdzie poznaje Meliodasa i świnię Hawk'a. Elizabeth zostaje znaleziona przez rycerzy, jednak właściciel baru pomaga jej, okazuje się również, ze jest on kapitanem poszukiwanej przez nią grupy. Wspólnie wyruszają do wioski Bernia by odnaleźć pozostałych członków grupy. Na miejscu pomagają mieszkańcom i ratują wioskę przed zagładą, po czym ruszają w dalszą drogę. Walki i wydarzenia *Meliodas kontra Twigo Fabuła 220 px|left|thumbW wiosce Kaynes pod dachem baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" roi się od klientów, jego właścicielem jest bardzo młodo wyglądający Meliodas. Alkohol ma świetny jednak jego umiejętności kuchenne pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, gdy kolejny talerz jedzenia znajduje się na ziemi do akcji wkracza Hawk, gadająca świnia zajmująca się resztkami, dzięki niemu podłoga, aż błyszczy. Goście zaczynają rozmawiać o plotkach jakie pojawiły się ostatnio na temat ducha, który ostatnio pojawia się i znika, nazywa się go "Wędrujący Rdzawy Rycerz", podobno mruczy pod nosem coś o Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechach. Rozpoczyna się rozmowa na ich temat, jednak większość podejrzewa, że wszyscy zostali wyeliminowani przez Świętych Rycerzy, choć to nie jest pewne, ponieważ co roku odnawiają listy gończe. 290 px|thumbDo baru wkracza rycerz, wzywający Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów, goście uciekają, a rycerz upada, okazuje się, że w środku ukryta jest kobieta, która właśnie straciła przytomność. Meliodas zabiera ją do sypialni i sprawdza czy aby na pewno nie pomylił się oceniając jej płeć poprzez dotknięcie jej piersi. Dziewczyna odzyskuje przytomność, jest zdezorientowana, dowiaduje się od Meliodasa gdzie się znajduje, dowiaduje się również, że jest on właścicielem, przez miecz myślała, że jest on wojownikiem, lecz szybko przekonuje się, że oręż jest złamany i ma służyć jako przestroga dla niesfornych klientów. Gdy Hawk wtrąca się do rozmowy nieznajoma, zachwycona zaczyna go przytulać, od dziecka marzyła aby tata sprawił jej taki prezent. Meliodas proponuje dziewczynie coś do jedzenia, mimo iż jedzenie jest paskudne, dziewczyna płacze i dziękuje za wspaniały posiłek. W rozmowie wyjawia również cel swej podróży, którym jest odnalezienie Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Do drzwi baru zaczynają dobijać się rycerze z garnizonu u podnóża góry, zostali oni powiadomieni przez mieszkańców o "Rdzawym Rycerzu" i zamierzają go schwytać. Meliodas otwiera drzwi i woła poszukiwanego rycerza, w drzwiach pojawia się Hawk ze zbroją na plecach i przedstawia się jako "Mistrz zakonu sprzątającego odpadki". Rycerze nie są zadowoleni, że robi się z nich żarty, w tym czasie dziewczyna ucieka z baru tylnym wyjściem. Rycerze rozpoczynają pościg, który zakłóca szarżujący na nich Hawk, eliminując wszystkich wrogów. W tym czasie Meliodas przejmuje uciekającą dziewczynę. Elizabeth opowiada im o okropnościach jakich dopuścili się Święci Rycerze w ostatnim czasie oraz o porwaniu rodziny królewskiej. Jedyną siłą zdolną pokonać Świętych Rycerzy jest Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez nagły osuw ziemi wywołany przez Świętego Rycerza Twigo, który stwierdza bez sprawdzenia, że wszyscy przebywający na skarpie zginęli, nie martwi go również los Alioni'ego, który mógł ucierpieć w wyniku tego ataku. 280 px|left|thumb Jednak wszyscy zostają uratowani przez Meliodasa i powracają na skarpę bez szwanku. Gdy Twigo zauważa kolczyk dziewczyny, rozpoznaje w niej poszukiwaną księżniczkę Elizabeth Liones. Księżniczka zaczyna uciekać, nie ma zamiaru dać się złapać. Twigo atakuje z zamiarem zabicia jej, jednak kolejny raz zostaje uratowana przez właściciela baru. Elizabeth nie chce by zginął i prosi aby uciekał, ten jednak wie, że rycerz nie odpuści im obojgu. Meliodas wyjawia księżniczce swoje imię i odpiera atak Twigo, okazuje się, że jest on kapitanem Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów, Smoczym Grzechem Gniewu. Meliodas bez problemu pokonuje Twigo i stwierdza iż znalazła pierwszą poszukiwana osobę. Pojawia się zawołana przez Hawk'a, Mama Hawk'a, na której plecach znajduje się Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Ich przygoda właśnie się rozpoczyna. Mama Hawk'a przenosi Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" w kolejne miejsce, w środku zaś Elizabeth Liones ponownie przedstawia się nowym towarzyszom, jest szczęśliwa iż znalazła pierwszego członka Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Meliodas zatrudnia ją jako kelnerkę i daje jej uniform baru. Oczywiście właściciel nie omieszkuje pomacać Elizabeth pod pozorem czy wszystko dobrze pasuje, za co otrzymuje reprymendę od Hawk'a. Elizabeth próbuje dowiedzieć się czy Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów rzeczywiście jest groźnymi przestępcami, nie potrafi w to uwierzyć, gdyż została uratowana przez Meliodas'a mimo iż jej nie znał. Na swoje pytanie otrzymuje jednak wymijające odpowiedzi, Meliodas nie chce mówić o swym grzechu. Wreszcie wszyscy docierają na miejsce czyli do wioski Bernia. Mama Hawk'a zakopuje się pod ziemią, a cała reszta wyrusza do wioski. Po drodze zauważają, że źródło i zioła na brzegu wyschły. thumb|150px| left| Gilthunder wbija miecz w ziemięGdy docierają do centrum wioski zauważają tłum ludzi, z początku myślą, że to festiwal. Okazuje się jednak, że mieszkańcy próbują wyciągnąć miecz Świętego Rycerza, Gilthunder'a. Spotkała ich kara za obrazę jego godności przez dziecko imieniem Mead, który wrzucił mu do kufla robaka. Niektórzy mieszkańcy zaczynają obrzucać go kamieniami, jednak Meliodas szybko zabiera go stamtąd do baru. Elizabeth poznaje jego historię, w tym czasie Meliodas próbuje się dowiedzieć, czy mały rzeczywiście zna członka Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów jak twierdził w wiosce. Do baru wraca Elizabeth i opowiada chłopcu o tym jak była mała i wspięła się na drzewo, gdy jej przybrany ojciec to zobaczył bez namysłu zaczął się wspinać i spadł, Mead zaczyna płakać, okazuje się, że jego rodzice zmarli w wyniku zarazy, a mieszkańcy go przygarnęli. Gdy Gilthunder obraził piwowarów z wioski chciał bronic ich godności i dlatego wrzucił mu robaka do kufla. Z wioski nagle dochodzą hałasy Mead bez namysłu biegnie z powrotem do wioski, okazuje się, że zarządzono iż jeśli do wieczora nie wyciągną miecza ich podatki zostaną zwiększone dziesięciokrotnie. Wszyscy mężczyźni rzucają się, by wyciągnąć miecz, dołącza do nich Mead, wszyscy rozumieją jego uczucia. Niestety liny pękają, a miecz ani drgnął, rycerze wyśmiewają mieszkańców i popijają piwo, które nagle znika z ich rąk. Meliodas wypija piwo i stwierdza, że nie ma czym za nie zapłacić, może jednak odwdzięczyć się za ten wspaniały smak w inny sposób. Podchodzi i bez problemu wyciąga miecz. Rycerze są zszokowani, a mieszkańcy szczęśliwi, ze studni wydobywa się fontanna pozbywając się siedzących tam rycerzy. Mieszkańców i Mead'a znów łączy głęboka więź. Gdy Meliodas wypowiada te słowa w jego oczach Elizabeth widzi smutek, po chwili jednak mieszkańcy wioski gromadzą się wokół nich i wychwalają swojego wybawcę krzycząc i wiwatując. Akcja przenosi się do Fortu Solgales gdzie rycerze informują Świętego Rycerza, Gilthunder'a o tym, że niezidentyfikowane dziecko wyjęło jego miecz. Wieczorem w Barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika"odbywa się impreza na cześć Meliodasa zbawcy wioski Bernia. Elizabeth która zaczyna pracować jako kelnerka nie wie czy sobie poradzi. Słowa wypowiedziane przez księżniczkę bardzo przypadają do gustu karczmarzowi i chciałby by je powtórzyła. Elizabeth ma zbierać informację w trakcie pracy, Meliodas prosi ją jednak by się nie denerwowała. Dziewczyna stara się jak może jednak nie idzie jej najlepiej nie może się skupić, w międzyczasie słyszy jak ludzie rozmawiają o unikanym przez wszystkich Lesie Białych Snów. Tymczasem w Forcie Solgales Gilthunder dowiaduje się, o nieznanym dziecku które wyciągnęło jego miecz w wiosce Bernia. Święty Rycerz nie uważa, że był to przypadek i zamierza to sprawdzić. Od rycerza poznaje dokładną lokalizację wioski, a od drugiego pożycza włócznię i rzuca nią z pełną mocą w kierunku Bernii. Zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo od razu zostaje zauważone przez Meliodasa, natomiast Elizabeth załamana ciągłymi porażkami wybiega zapłakana z baru. Hawk obawia się, że kelnerowanie jest za trudne dla księżniczki. Meliodas również udaje się w kierunku wyjścia, Hawk myśli, że zamierza on pocieszyć Elizabeth ten jednak oświadcza, że zamierza się odlać. Na zewnątrz Elizabeth żali się, iż jest beznadziejną kelnerką, uważa, że informacja o lesie którego wszyscy unikają jest nic nie warta, co jednak budzi zainteresowanie Meliodasa. Elizabeth nie potrafi zrozumieć, że jej towarzyszowi też było na początku ciężko, w końcu jest członkiem legendarnej siódemki, kapitan jednak w prosty sposób udowadnia, że się myli gdyż dzięki swej determinacji odnalazła go. Podniesiona na duchu księżniczka rozumie, że jeszcze wiele musi zrobić i pełna nowej determinacji zamierza przeć na przód. Okazuje się, że Meliodas również ma coś do zrobienia, na niebie pojawia się włócznia, która wkrótce uderzy w wioskę. Meliodas chwyta ją jedną ręką, jednak siła ataku jest tak wielka, że odrzuca go do tyłu, ten jednak nie poddaje się i mimo uderzenia w kilka budynków zatrzymuje ją, po czym odrzuca z powrotem. thumb|zniszczenie Fortu SolgalesW forcie jeden z rycerzy rozpacza gdyż w wiosce Bernia znajduje się jego ojciec, po chwili włócznia dociera do celu, a Fort Selgales ulega zniszczeniu. Dzięki temu Gilthunder wie, że grupa Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów wciąż żyje. Tymczasem w wiosce Meliodas decyduje, że czas wyruszyć, gdyż ich obecność może przysporzyć mieszkańcom zbyt wiele kłopotów. Elizabeth próbuje dowiedzieć się dokąd, tym bardziej, że Meliodas twierdzi, że to dzięki niej wie w jakim kierunku mają się udać. Ich celem jest odnalezienie kolejnego grzechu. Ważne wydarzenia *Elizabeth Liones dołacza do baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". *Woda w wiosce Berniazostaje zablokowana przez Gilthunder'a, ale Meliodas rozwiązuje problem poprzez wyjecie miecza Świętego Rycerza. *Fort Solgales zostaje zniszczony. *Dzięki informacji zdobytej w wiosce Bernia, ekipa baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" wyrusza do Lasu Białych Snów aby odnaleźć pozostałych członków Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Kategoria:Wątki